godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Godfather Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luca Brasi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonny Black (Talk) 05:33, August 5, 2010 Capital letters Just to let you know; words like 'commission', 'capo di tutti capi', 'caporegime', 'underboss' etc. are actually not written with a capital letter. Regards, --Sonny Black 20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Just put ' ' '...' ' ' on both sides of you're signature command. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 13:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for noticing. Unfortunately, blocking them won't make a big difference as most of these guys know how to change their ip adresses. Besides, blocking will only provoke them to comming back. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hating them is just wat they want, just try to ignore them. Also keep in mind that it cost them more effort in messing things up, while an admin can revert it in just one click. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: badges I was already aware of this but I needed the term to fill up the ranks. But these are just badges, so it doesn't really matter. Just take it with a pine of salt. ;) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Family Oops, that was typo, I should have put Soldato. Sorry! AmmandtheCorsair 15:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Thanks for the compliment. However, I didn't made the logo myself. I requested it at the Logo creation wiki. Happy holidays, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey The Tom its me b-day from grand theft wiki! ;) Page It seems you are becoming a true expert at pimping you're own page. ;) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 12:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I've removed the one about Sonny's death. The other however was I remember part of the requested pages. I've given you rollback rights which makes it easier for you to revert vandalism. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You're right, I deleted the page. Thanks for noticing. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) That will be a good idea. ;) Take care. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I changed it. You like the other one better? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 10:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Frank Pentangeli Find it hard to believe that his real name isn't Francesco--after all, his brother is named Vincenzo, not Vincent. Blueboy96 12:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Godfather novel Hi The Tom, I haven't read the Sicilian but I'm under the impression that it's a decent novel. Most Godfather fans however, don't like Winegardners novel (in particular the whole Nick Geraci story) altough I believe it got pretty decent reviews nevertheless. To be honest I've only read his novels fragmentally. Someone else asked me my opinion about it before, you can find it here: http://godfather.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Some_questions&t=20110313203618 I look forward to the Family Corleone as my instinct tells me it's going to be better than the Wingardner novels. It's based on an unproduced screenplay of Puzo so it's as close to canon as it can get. But you can never know for sure until you read it... --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe it's scheduled for release in June next year. But I've read that Falco has already finished the story.--'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Senator Geary in the Godfather II. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Good job Just want to say you're doing a good job with keeping an eye out here. Keep up the good work. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 12:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) To all Admins I'm thinking to keep the wiki going it might be wise to set up some kind of priorities list to keep things in order, and hoped that together we could agree on something. This is my "Top 5", if you would like to suggest something which ever ones we all agree on could go on the final list in the order we all decide is best. 1. Finishing red link articles with more than 3 links. 2. Assigning images to articles labelled 'imageless' (this is primarily video games) 3. Expanding stub articles for major characters/places. AmmandtheCorsair 08:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The Tom: I edited a page on shootout at miami airport please check as its been several months since i did the misson and may have missed some facts, and one day i will get the internet at home and sign in here and i will enjoy chatting to you all about godfather films,games and novels. Just a quick message to say that this godfather wiki is very interesting i've enjoyed reading about the characters and the reason i dont sign up is because i dont have internet at home so have to read this from work but one day i will get the internet and sign up and look forward to talking to all of ya about the godfather, favorite characters rocco lampone, sonny corleone and pete clemenza of course aldo trapani i thouight dominic was good but no way better then aldo. ip 85.8.203.83 aka john ashby de la zouch england. Hey, question. Why did you delete that character Victor Castellano? 14:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Nedc305 Hello its me from MAFIA WIKI! Hey Tom, I just wanted to let you know that sometimes I end up editing a page then going back to edit it again. I want to let you know that this is because I accidentally forgot to put something on the page, and that I am not trying to boost my achievements. I don't really care too much for that, I just want to give everyone quality factual information from the Godfather universe. I am getting better though. I also wanted to thank you admins for making this such a good wiki. Thanks again, Aldo, a.k.a. Gage Kinard 01:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) edit reverts It was me who made those edits. Hows it going btw? Did you read the Family Corleone? Sonny Black (Talk) 16:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, it's good to see you're still around. You're right about Rothstein, but I figured he was probably an associate of Roth as both were active in New York at the same time. But you make a point so I didn't change it again. Yes I have read it and it's a decent novel, better than the Winegardner novels as it much more a novel like the original. I recommend reading it. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Frank Fernetti With all respect, I dont see why you are putting Frank Fernetti as a Tattaglia Associate. Aldo Trapani HAS to take over all Rackets and Businesses to take over the game, Every racket boss should be linked to the Corleone family due to the fact they arent in business with Cuneo, Barzini, Stracci or Tattaglia. A picture project Hi, I've been trying for some time to get pictures of a lot of characters from the video games (hit targets from the first one mostly) but none of the Youtube guides tend to talk to the targets prior to executing them and I cant take a clear headshot. I was wondering if you had the means to make videos of your game progress or knew someone who could that could help us. Many thanks AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 09:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Tom, how's it going? You're still around? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay no problem, just wanted to know how you've been doing. See you around and happy holidays. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello hey, what's up, i like your wiki, and im gonna add some stuff, if you dont like what ive done, plz tell me, ill undo it ;) :) PalodOro (talk) admin I would like admin rights so that I can finish off the pages I've began editing, I wanna rearrange some of the categories, and delete some useless photos PalodOro (talk Look around the Clash of the Titans wiki, done entirely by me